That's my cake!
by MushyBear
Summary: The day before the big performance and Azusa is as worried as ever. All she can do is sit hopelessly, watching Yui and Ritsu fight over a mouthful of cake, but soon she realises just how important friendship really is. Please Review.


**I do not own k-on **

**Hey everyone, I'm a total music fan and I absolutely luv k-on and their songs ...so adorable :] Anywayz, hope u like the story ^^**

It was another cold wintery day as Yui ran up to the school gates panting from exhaustion as she once again over-slept her way through the morning. Luckily today it wasn't a school day but the day before the performance of the band. She raced up the stairs in a blink of an eye, tripped over her shoe laces and fell through the entrance of the music room. Her friends chuckled as they watched Yui do the 'peace' sign with her fingers, signalling that she was alright. _That's our Yui. _Azusa thought as she continued eating her cake, along with the others.

"Don't you think you should slow down a little?" Mio asked as she watched Yui consume all her cake in a few big gulps.

Yui gave out her cheerful smile while lifting a piece of cake onto her spoon and holding it up to her guitar. "Aahh~~Guita open up,"

Azusa stared awkwardly. "Yui senpai, i don't think that'll work..."

Although she hadn't joined the club for very long, Azusa treasured every moment as if it was the last and felt like she fitted in just fine with the others. She cherished the fact that every member had their own unique aspect, whether it was Yui's clumsiness or Mio's shyness, she just couldn't get enough of them.

.:O.o:.

Ritsu grinned. Without a moment to loose, she lunged forward, eating 'Guita's food' off the spoon. Yui wailed in despair.

"RICCHAN..." Yui continuously cried out. "No fair...u stole my cake"

"It was only a bite, get over it..." Ritsu replied with a soft, evil laugh.

_This really is getting no-where. _Mio looked outside the window as she watched the delicate snowflakes slowly fall from the dark blue sky. Azusa turned to look at Mio, curious of when she was going to break out and start urging them to stop arguing and start practice. _Wow...she's already tuned out. I'm completely solitary now. _Azusa thought while jabbing at her cake.

Yui continued to struggle as Ritsu pushed her forehead away. "Azunyan," Yui whined.

"Uhh...keep me out of this..." Azusa trailed off as she shook her head.

"WHAT'S CAUSING SO MUCH COMMOTION?" Sawa chan yelled as she burst through the doors.

"Sensei?" they all replied, surprised by her presence.

"That's right, now give me that," she ordered as she grabbed the plate off Ritsu and shoved the cake all in her mouth.

"Eh?" Ritsu and Yui said loudly as they turned to face Sawa chan. _They're so incompetent for high school students. _Azusa let out a big sigh.

Mugi smiled gently. "Yui, you can have the rest of my cake,"

Yui's eyes lightened up as moe flowers poured out around her, she was absolutely flattered by Mugi's words. "AAHHH Mugi chan, aregato" she replied as she plunged herself forwards, hugging Mugi as they fell to the floor. She rolled over in happiness. The others stared in utter confusion, slightly shocked by the reactions.

"Why didn't you just give her a bite of your cake?" exclaimed Mio while hitting Ritsu on the head with her fist.

_Wah, she snapped out of her daydreaming already...what a quick reaction. I wonder if we're ever going to start practicing. _Azusa wondered as she put on a straight face.

Two gigantic bumps bulged above Ritsu's head as she moaned in pain. She searched through her bag, looking for the magazine she especially kept for Mio.

"Mio..." she said in a deep ghostly voice.

As Mio turned to look at the creepy magazine front cover, she froze, before running out of sight and into a corner of the room. Her eyes were tightly shut and her hands were well over her ears, still shocked by the scary images.

_She hasn't changed..._Azunyan thought as she was starting to feel depressed by the fact that they weren't even practicing. Not once did any of the others mention it during the endless hours of lazing around.

.:O.o:.

They gazed out the window watching the sunset as it was just about to turn into the moon lit sky they loved.

.:O.o:.

"So comfy," Mugi said while snuggling into her sleeping bag.

"So warm..." mumbled Yui. Once again, the Light Music club had planted themselves in the hands of the music room, sleeping through the night until sun rise. As far as 'fun' could last, the day had already passed, without a minute too soon.

_The performance is tomorrow and we haven't even gone through the songs once. _Azusa thought as she hid beneath her blanket.

"Azunyan," Yui whispered, dropping her hand onto Azusa's sleeping bag. "Don't worry; we'll do just fine, no need to be concerned for us." She gave out a reassuring smile as Azusa poked her head out from underneath the covers. Azusa knew every performance was a blast with her friends and each step of the way, she felt even more confidence grow inside of her. Whether they practiced or not, it wasn't as important as their friendship. As she was about to smile back, she realised Yui had already fallen asleep, nice and cosy right beside her. _Thank you everyone. _As quick as ever, Azusa closed her eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
